Zell's Wacky Inventions 2:The shrinking ray
by Flayme
Summary: Another one of Zell's weird inventions. The ray is broken, and it hits Zell and the others! What will they do? Read and find out...


Zell's wacky inventions 2-The shrinking ray  
  
Roses are red, bluebells are errr....blue, I don't own FF, so nuts to you!  
Another silly inventions fic by me, hope y'all like it! ^_^ hee hee!  
I recommend that you read my first fic before this, as you might not get what happens in this one if you don't.  
  
(The scene is in a mysterious place....it's a dark room, and through the window it's raining and lightning flashes in the distance. What appears to be a mad professor is pulling switches and attaching electrodes to his creation....)  
????:It's ready...the time draws near....BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Assistant, raise the lightning rod...  
Assistant:Yes master... (Raises the lighning rod)  
(Lighning strikes the rod and everything lights up for a second)  
????:...........?........IT'S ALIVE!!!!! IT'S ALIIIIIVVVVEEEE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! IT'S.....  
Assistant:A hot dog, zell...  
????:Yes, I know Irvine (picks up the hot dog and eats it) mmmm.....cooked to perfection...  
Irvine:Did you HAVE to go through all that trouble just to cook a god damn hot dog?  
Zell:YES! Lightning is the only thing that makes the perfect hot dog....  
Irvine:Errrrrr.....zell, it's the 21st century....there's a little invention called the MICROWAVE!!!!  
Zell:Speaking of inventions, how'd you like to see MY latest invention?  
Irvine:It's not another youth potion is it...?  
Zell:No it's not...I made a load more and headmaster cid bought the lot!  
Irvine:ok...ok...let's just get out of the science lab Dr.frankenstein it's creeping me out....  
Zell:Alright then....  
(They walk out of the science lab and down the hallway)  
  
(In the hallway they see someone rush past them on a T-board...he looks strangely familiar....)  
Boy on T-board:Sorry! OH YEAH! BEIN A TEEN AGAIN SURE IS A BLAST!!!  
Irvine:Was that who I think it is?  
Zell:I was wondering what he'd do with that youth potion...  
Teen Cid:YEAHHHHH! MY NAME IS.....MY NAME IS.....CID KRAMER!! WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Irvine:Jeez....he's even more annoying as a teen then he is as an adult...  
Zell:You can say that again....he's even breaking one of his own rules...."No T-boards!"  
(They carry on down the hall to zell's room)  
  
(Zell opens the door and in the middle of the room is what appears to be a giant ray gun of some kind, with a box of britany spears merchandise in front of it)  
Irvine:SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING? A DEATH RAY?!?!?!?  
Zell:Don't be stupid, look at this.  
(He turns the machine on, presses a button and a beam of green light hits the britany spears merchandise, shrinking it)  
Irvine:Cool! But why britany spears merchandise?  
Zell:It's coz my closet was FULL of britany spears stuff, but with this, I can store it really easily.  
Irvine:Wow zell, this thing is great! You'll be famous!  
Zell:(blushes) Yeah, I know. Hey, let me show you the blueprint for this thing, it's over here on the table...  
(While they have their backs turned and zell's explaining the blueprint, a light flashes on the machine saying "Error". The machine starts up again, shoots out another light beam which hits Zell, Irvine and the table. They don't appear to notice anything.)  
Zell:Oh, and to finish it off, I used a strange green crystal I found in the deep sea research facility. I looked it up in a book, "Materia" I think they call it.  
Irvine:Cool.  
(They turn round and look at the ray)  
Irvine:Errrrrr......zell.....I DON'T remember that machine being THAT big....  
Zell:Oh shit....you realise what's happened don't you, Irvine  
Irvine................yep  
Zell:We musn't panic! We mustn't panic!  
Both:AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Quistis and Rinoa are playing triple triad, and Squall and Selphie are watching)  
Quistis:Hmmm....Ah! Diablos "A" takes Ifrit "9" Ha ha!  
Riona:Awwww damn.....hmmm...Ah! Angelo "9" takes grat "1"  
Selphie:Good move Rinoa, but Quistis is still winning...  
Squall:.....I'm bored.....I'm gonna go see what Irvine and Zell are doing,anyone coming with me?  
Selphie:I will!  
Quistis:Ha Ha! Quistis "A" takes Angelo "5" I win! I suppose me and Rinoa'll come with you now our game's finished...  
Rinoa:Yeah..  
  
(They all walk down to zell's room and realise the door's open)  
Squall:Where are those two? I thought they were in here....  
Selphie:Hey! What that? (she points at the machine and runs up to it)  
Quistis:Selphie, I think you'd better leave that thing alone....you don't know what it does...  
Selphie:(not taking any notice of quistis) Oooooooooooo.....what does THIS button do..??  
Squall:Selphie....DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!  
(Selphie presses the button and nothing happens. She runs back to the others.)  
Selphie:See! I KNEW nothing bad would happen!  
(The machine's error light flashes again and the ray hits Selphie and the others)  
Rinoa:What was THAT? I feel weird...  
Everyone else:Same here..  
Zell:HEY!  
Irvine:Guys! Over here!  
(Zell and Irvine run up to the others)  
Squall:Zell....what's going on?  
Zell:Who touched my machine?  
(everyone points at Selphie)  
Selphie:Err...it was an accident! What was that thing anyway?  
Zell:It was my shink ray!  
Squall:Oh no.....  
Irvine:Yup, you've guessed it. You got hit, we got hit, we're all 1 inch tall, AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO WEAR OFF!!!!!  
Quistis:Oh Selphie.....  
Selphie:(turns round) Yes?  
Quistis:TAKE THIS! (hits selphie on the head with an ACMEtm giant rubber mallet)  
Selphie:Owwwwwww!  
Squall:HEY! Don't hit Selphie, we haven't got time for that. Zell, does your machine have a "reverse" button?  
Zell:Yep!  
Squall:We've gotta get out of here and get someone to switch it into reverse....  
All:But who?  
(They all think for a while)  
Squall:Guys, I know this is a little extreme, but we're going to have to ask Seifer...  
All:OH NO! NOT SEIFER!  
Squall:He's our only hope...  
Zell:What a week.....jeez this just isn't my day...  
  
(Later)  
Squall:Ok.....everyone know what they're doing?  
All:YES!  
Squall:Alright....let's do it!  
All:YEAH!  
(They all run over to the door, which squall closed when the came in)  
Irvine:Ok....gimme a sec I'm not used to using one of these....  
(Irvine's made a bow out of a pin and an elestic band, he's also made an arrow from a needle and some string. He fires the "arrow" over the door handle and the string falls down)  
Irvine:YES!  
Squall:Good job irvine, now everyone, PULL!  
(They all pull on the string)  
Squall:We can't get it open! Lend a hand, Irvine!  
(Irvine starts pulling as well)  
Selphie:Almost got it! Just a little more!  
(The door swings open and everyone cheers)  
Zell:Let's MOVE MOVE MOVE! DON'T GET STEPPED ON!  
(They all run out, Selphie almost gets stepped on)  
Selphie:Eeek!  
Irvine:Are you alright selphie?  
Selphie:I'm fine now I'm with you..  
(Quistis looks up)  
Quistis:What the hell is THAT?  
Zell:It's dogzilla!  
Rinoa:No it's not, it's Angelo! My little doggie!  
Irvine:Little? Not very little to me...  
Rinoa:Everyone grab hold of Angelo's fur! We'll jump off outside seifers room.  
(They all grab onto Angelo's fur and climb up to the top of his head)  
Zell:I just hope we're not giving Dogzilla an itch..  
Rinoa:HIS NAME'S ANGELO, NOT DOGZILLA!!!!  
Zell:Woah! Moody..  
Squall:There's seifers room! Get ready to jump!  
(They all jump off angelo)  
Irvine:The door's open.....but where's Seifer?  
Squall:Up there! (he points to the bed, Seifer's asleep, snoring like a herd of elephants)  
Zell:I can't belive this....we've gotta get help from my worst enemy..  
(They crawl up the sheets and up to Seifer's face)  
Selphie:How to we wake sleeping ugly up?  
(everyone laughs at Selphie's joke)  
Zell:Easy, like THIS! (Punches Seifers nose) Everyone hit him!  
(They all start hitting Seifer with their weapons)  
Seifer:(wakes up) Huh? What the....?  
Zell:Alright! My plan worked!  
Seifer:Oh man....I musta had too much to drink...I'm seeing things....  
Squall:You aren't seeing things! We need your help!  
Seifer:My help? Oh boy this is too much....I DEFINATELY had too much to drink....  
Zell:HEY SEIFER! LISTEN!  
Seifer:Chicken-wuss?  
(Zell explains what happened)  
Seifer:That's all very well, but what's in it for me?  
All:ANYTHING!  
Seifer:£10,000 or I'm not doin it...  
Zell:Awww...jeez, that's the amout of money I made selling my youth potion to Cid....Oh alright, £10,000 it is....  
(Seifer takes them back to Zell's room and returns them to normal)  
Irvine:Feels great to be big again....  
Squall:Gotta go guys, I'm late for a meeting with nida.  
  
(At the meeting)  
Nida:Squall, why are you so late?  
Squall:Sorry, just a little accident! (wink)  
  
END!^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
